1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless transceiver using a transmission line to enhance its signal reception capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, there is a rapid development in wireless communication techniques, and the functions of handheld communication devices increased accordingly. For example, a current cell phone can not only make just phone calls as a conventional cell phone did, but also make video phone calls. Moreover, a current cell phone has the functions of surfing on Internet, receiving/sending e-mails, using the MSN, and even receiving television (TV) signals for watching TV programs.
However, digital TV applies a novel transmission technique, by which the analogy signals sent out from the TV station are transmitted in a digital way. Comparing with the conventional analogy TV, the digital TV has the features of multi-channel, interaction, mobile reception and non-synchronization.
For implementation of mobile reception, electromagnetic signals are transmitted to the wireless transceiver by means of wireless transmission. Since the electromagnetic signal may has a fading phenomenon due to reflections of the ground surface and the objects, or due to the allocating position and the allocating angle of the antenna. Therefore, a current wireless transceiver usually receives the electromagnetic signals through two antennas to enhance its signal reception capacity. With improvement of life quality, miniaturization of the wireless transceiver is required. However, if two antennas are disposed in the limited hardware space of the wireless transceiver, miniaturization of the wireless transceiver cannot be achieved. Therefore, how to improve the signal reception capacity of a wireless transceiver based on miniaturization of the wireless transceiver is a key problem that manufacturers try to solve.